Your exception
by flagma
Summary: Whoever Sherlock was meeting must be special to capture the detective's attention like John had never managed; to make him go meet with them and never telling who it was, was Sherlock in love? How is John meant to react when a beautiful women comes to the door clamming to be the one meeting with Sherlock?


Any second now:

3…2…1…

"I am heading out," Sherlock called, putting on his coat and scarf "I will not be back for a few hours."

John let out a grunt of acknowledgment gaze following Sherlock movement across the room from above his laptop screen. G_od did he have to look so graceful doing everything posh beautiful bastard. No not beautiful pull yourself together Watson. _

Ever since Sherlock's' return from the dead he had, once sometime twice, every month he would disappear for hours at a time. He never said where he went or invited John to join. At first John was scared when he left. John knew it was irrational but he feared that if Sherlock left he would never come back, that the time he had come back was imagined and Sherlock was still dead. Then John felt happy, Sherlock was back, he always came back and wherever Sherlock was going he always came back in a somewhat good mood, he was also less incline to the black moods he suffered from after cases.

That was what led John to how he was currently felling; annoyed at Sherlock's' constant disappearing. It was obvious that he was going to meet someone; he spent time fixing his appearance and the looking at the clock showed it wasn't a destination he was going to, if it was he could have left anytime _Sherlock wasn't the only one who could observe_. Who was this person Sherlock was meeting? Why had John never met them? How does this person make him eat? Yes John had noticed the remains of some sort of food he did not need to be a genius to know that. (A muffin Sherlock had told him, small amount but still they actually made him eat!)

"Are you ok?" suddenly Sherlock was looming over John; a look of concern was plastered on his face.

"Jesus Christ Sherlock," John sputtered surprised, the man was part cat he was certain "Yes fine, fine go do whatever you want. Will you be back for tea?"

"Yes and I am sure you will force me to eat something" Sherlock tilted his head still looking curiously at John, then he was gone, out the door is coat swirling dramatically behind him.

John closed his laptop with a sigh. He was not getting any further with the blog entry and he doubted that would change any time soon. He was jealous, someone was close to Sherlock and he didn't even know who they were. What would happen to him if Sherlock stared to take them in his place to crime scenes, or to Angelo's'? What if Sherlock told John to leave to make room for his new friend? '_What if it's a lover'_ suggested an evil part of John's brain. He tried to dismiss the idea, Sherlock wasn't like that, he was 'married to his work' he wouldn't fall in love. '_He said he was a sociopath but he faked his death to protect you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade_' said the evil part of his brain again. John tried and failed to not think about Sherlock with another person, sharing something with someone that wasn't him. Being close to another person, kissing them, having s…

No, no, no. John would not let his thought go down that path. He was straight he liked women. He did not love Sherlock. Sherlock was: obnoxious, arrogant, show off, pain in the arse, God did he have a gorgeous arse, especially in those fitted trousers. A good thing about being short was that when John followed Sherlock up stairs anywhere he could look at that arse and… '_No stop it'_. John quickly put a stop to that train of thought. But back to the point Sherlock was rude, mean, and vain. He must do that collar thing on purpose to show off those check bones that could cut glass and that long, porcelain neck that John just want to mark, to show whoever it was as well as the whole world that Sherlock was his and no one else could have him.

_'Dammit again' _John mentally kicked himself. _'Stupid what did I just tell myself do not think about that.' _John would not think about it. He wouldn't let himself. Not since he realised after the funeral packing Sherlock things into what was his bedroom and cleaning up the experiments that would never be finished. He never said it out loud but he knew he was in love with the mad consulting detective, the man who cured his limp, the most amazing man he ever met; he was his best friend, who was now dead. When the realisation hit him he couldn't do anything. John left the packing and went to bed crying for the man he never knew he loved until it was too late.

When Sherlock came back from the dead, John was angry yes, Sherlock had a black eye to prove that, but he was also so happy he had his best friend back. John knew he would never let his friend know of what he realised in the wake of his apparent death. He would not risk losing him in any way again.

Knowing that thinking like this would get him nowhere he got up and grabbed his coat. Sherlock would come back so he was determined to get some food in him before the next case.

He opened the door and surprised to see a women outside about to ring the bell

She was tall, taller than John by far. Her curly black brown hair went to just below her ears and given how ruffled they looked it seemed that she had recently been running her hands through it. Her eyes were hidden behind thick black sunglasses but John could tell that her gaze was on him making him freeze in place standing straight. She was wearing a simple white blouse which framed her slim form perfectly. Black trousers flaunted her long legs and sensible heels which were showing off her form. She also had a thick black coat which she hadn't bothered to button which went down to just above her knee.

Once the door opened the women lowered her arm and stood straight. She didn't seem like a client to John. Usual the clients were in some form of distress but she seemed calm. Still, from living with Sherlock John knew not to take things from face value.

"Umm, hello how can I help, if you have a case Sherlock is out but I can take a message and get back to you." _If he's interested that is _John didn't voice his thoughts.

"No Need Dr Watson," she said with a smile that seemed so familiar to John, though he couldn't place it "I am here to see you."

"Me?" John was stunned and then wary especially when the grin on her face widened.

"Yes," the stranger replied "let's go for a walk we can get coffee or some tea, we need to talk and I would prefer it not to be here where anyone can find us."

"Why should I." John was angry, whoever this women was she could piss off, he was not about to go god know where with no notice for reasons he did not know. He had enough of that from Mycroft.

"You are currently wondering who Sherlock is meeting when he disappears off out of your little flat," she sighed noticing Johns surprise that he did not even bother to hide "Well it is me."

"And you are" John was calm outside, but internally he was seething; Sherlock had found someone beautiful and intelligent to spend time with. Then John was angry with being angry, Sherlock could do whatever he wanted he did not belong to John. '_Despite what you want' _the voice in his head whispered_ 'despite girls not being his area.'_

John inner monologue was interrupted when the women spoke again removing her sunglasses revealing familiar blue/green eyes.

"The name is Catherine Holmes and I am sure we have a lot to talk about, shall we."

John stood staring dumbfounded

_Holmes but…how...what...I never…_

Johns thought went like this for a while.

Catherine let out an amused huff and walked to the road calling a cab with the same grace that Sherlock has, a taxi coming from nowhere. Maybe they are attracted to them.

"Let's get going and I will happily explain," Catherine said opening the door "I know the perfect place since you probably need to sit down."

After a long trip with a lot of back tracking the pair ended up in a café on the other side of London. The café was quite small, practically hidden down a small side street. There were a few chairs outside but Catherine ignored these and went straight through the door. The café was practically empty: a young couple in one shadowy corner ignoring whatever drink they had ordered in favour to kissing and groping, a young girl with a sketchpad was resting against the back wall focusing on her work and there was an elderly man was sitting at the counter speaking to the female barista who was in her 40's behind the counter. There were more tables scattered around the floor but the rest were empty. To the side of the counter there was a spiral staircase leading upstairs to more seating.

At Catherine's entrance the barrister smiled and welcomed them. The man turned and gave an rusty laugh.

"Hey Catherine, you final bring a date here, he must be special," The man continued to laugh giving John a look "bit short for you isn't he."

"Not my date Pete, a friend and roommate of Sherlock's." Catherine answered with a smile

The man looked surprised for a moment then began to laugh harder than before.

"Then the man must be a saint, even you can't put up with that brother of yours for that long can you."

The only reply he got was a smirk as Catherine removed her coat and put it on the back of a chair near the window. Directing John to do the same to the chair opposite she ordered teas for the both of them and brought them to the table where John was sitting trying to make sense oh the last hour.

_Right _John thought _ask questions_.

"You have a lot of questions," Catherine said, a statement "first let me tell explain who I am and why I am visiting you and more questions you have you can ask later."

John nodded, not trusting is words.

"As I said I am Catherine Holmes, I am a Holmes, I did not marry into the family Sherlock and Mycroft are by full brothers," She said this all the while staring at John, gauging his reaction to the news "Actually me and Sherlock are more than that. We are twins, fraternal, although we look practically the same; to ordinary, boring people there is the notable difference that we are different genders as well as the fact that I am 1.65cm shorter than Sherlock, by last measure as well as other factors that I need not mention. Though that is still scarily similar since fraternal twins are no more alike than regular siblings and we look nothing like Mycroft, thankfully"

John looked at her disbelieving her.

"So I am meant to believe that a random stranger is actually related to my best friend without my knowing" John asked glaring at the woman.

"Fine I will prove it." her eyes brightened at the challenge.

From the counter John heard the man, Pete, laughing to himself.

"The couple in the corner, boy 17 girl 16 there skipping school as evidence for the way they dress but the lack of school identification like the ties and jumpers, blazer for the girl, go to different school, so different uniforms. The boy encouraged her to play truant, no, this is not the first time she done this, she is more at ease than he is and is not nervous from not being at school, the boy lives farther away keeps looking at his watch and to the window to make sure he gets back in time for the end of school for the bus, public school has a bus pass. Now they are dating, obvious, there proximity and the fact there only a few steps from swapping saliva. He believes she has not been in a serious relationship before and is keeping all contact innocent, what a sweet boy, but by the fact that she is quite expertly moving this faster I would believe she has been in at least 1 serious relationship before but I won't judge how far she's gone, unlike my brothers I have manners." She kept her voice low enough for John to hear but not loud enough to reach the couple who were, while she was speaking, becoming more and more interested in each other mouths.

"The young lady in the back is in university doing an art degree. The reason she came here is to draw this scene, can't blame her, this café does have a nice appearance and she can have detailed drawings she can use for her work. She is single, focusing on doing her degree, barley making times for friends. Living away from home judging from the rumpled dirty clothes, waiting until she has no other choice to do the washing and ordering a simple coffee which she is taking small sips from to make it last ad the cake she is pick at to make it last longer, she is hungry and want a reason to stay longer to get a detailed drawing, what she is currently working on is part of her degree"

Catherine paused at this a singled the worker behind the counter and pointed to the girl, the barrister, probably use to this quickly made a coffee and grabbed another slice of cake and gave it to the young girl who looked up in surprise denying ordering anything.

"I know what it's like to be a poor uni student, it's on me." Catherine called over giving her a friendly smile.

The girl nodded her tanks and quickly devoured her first slice of cake and took a long drink finishing her original coffee before going back to her work.

"Is that enough proof I am a Holmes?" Catherine asked.

"Twins, I can't believe, Sherlock never mentioned…" John trailed off knowing that he did not need to finish.

"Yes well by the time Sherlock was ready to share more with you it would be quite late to mention _'by the way I have a sister.'_ anyway my brother is very protective of his things, He didn't want to share you with anyone." She smiled at John.

"Is Mycroft a twin as well?" John asked curious to see if there were any more secret Holmes's

"No, God no, can you imagine, two Mycroft's, the world would either end of be under their iron grip. God I will have nightmares," Catherine was chuckling "and to answer your next question no there are no more siblings."

John still couldn't understand why he had never met or even had heard about her before. He had talked to Mycroft numerous of times and had even seen the rest of Sherlock's family at the…

"Well what about when he…when he...the Moriarty incident…why weren't you at the funeral, if Sherlock is so important to you. Or maybe you figured it all out!" John was outraged, if she really was Sherlock's twin and did care as much as she was implying she could at least have been at the funeral.

Catherine sighed looking at John. He realised that no amount of anger would make her speak faster. Then he noticed her hunching over and gripping her arms only just meeting his gaze. Her eyes were glistening and John realised how close to tears she seemed to be. Like he as when anyone mentioned Sherlock during those three years. John suddenly felt guilty; he didn't want to make her cry.

"I did not know that he was alive when he faked his death," her voice was terse trying to hold back her tears "the reason why I was not at the funeral is because Mummy disowned me because of my career choice and would not let me attend no matter how much I argued and Mycroft refused to help me the fat bastard, I did not know about Moriarty until after the faked suicide. I know it was all over the news but I was busy with my work, that's how I found about his death as well, through the news. A curse for my family, when something captures our attention we do not leave it alone. I would of talked to you after… but, well I was not about to be my brothers replacement and I would not know how you would of taken the fact that Sherlock had a secret sister."

"Wait you found out through the news?" John was horrified. He had hurt when he was forced to watch his best friend take his own life. But to find out though the news, all of them saying that Sherlock, her brother was a fake and had taken his own life. John had hurt but he had friends, people who knew Sherlock, around him. If she found out from the news she must had no one, judging from what she said about Mycroft.

Catherine nodded. "Don't get me wrong when I found out I mourned my brother, visited the grave when no one else would be there. I mourned and I did have some people who comforted me. They knew what I could do so believe in my brother as well, I think. I wasn't alone."

John just nodded. There was nothing he could day to continue this point, so decided to ask about something else she said which had caught her attention.

"Why were you disowned? I mean what type of job did you want? " John asked, surprised at the sudden confusion from his question on Catherine's face.

"I see what he means now" she mused to herself "I wanted to be and am a writer. I am good as in I am published and I write under a pen name. I do this because A) I was disowned so I do not wish to use my family's name and B) I do not wish to continue to live in my brothers shadows, my accomplishments are my own and I do not want their influence to affect my work. I was disowned because my mother does not see this as a good uses of my talents, she wanted me to be to be like Mycroft and get a job in the government. She only just put up with Sherlock's profession because he uses fully what we were taught about how to observe"

"See what who means?" John asked.

"Sherlock, he says you are a surprising person; that you hard to understand at times and are often underestimated. He was right you do seem unpredictable, I mean why it should matter what I do for a living I do not know."

_'Of course it matters you're my best friends' sister.' _John decided to change topics.

"Your deductions, they don't seem as cutting like your brothers" John stated, "you even said that you wouldn't judge someone from them."

"Yes well, like my brothers I can take one look at you can tell you your whole life story, probably with less accuracy, I did find it harder to learn, however I can understand and be more accurate about feeling and emotions than my brothers, I always recognised their importance while they like to believe they do not have emotions."

"So you are the compassionate Holmes?" John sipped his tea having forgotten it was there.

"That's one way to put it yes, well more compassion than they like to show, also on a side note I have read your blog, it's quite good." She smirked when John seemed to perk up at the praise.

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, this even for him, even after finding a human head in the fridge was surprising. '_Sherlock had a twin sister'_ his mind still could not get over it.

"You may have heard nothing about me but I have heard a lot about you," Catherine said "The whole reason I set up a fake meeting with my brother was so I could finally meet you, he hasn't stopped talking abut you since the first time you met. You called him amazing, you didn't shun him like everyone else has I was curious but if I investigated straight away I could have scared you and I was not going to risk my brother losing you not when you needed each other."

"With one look he knew everything about me, of course I thought he was brilliant why anyone else can't see that I don't know, they must be the idiots Sherlock call them not to see that." John was getting annoyed again but this time with the world for jugging that brilliant man because they did not understand and were afraid.

"Exactly," Catherine nodded in agreement "I knew at a young age what people wold say, did say about my family's talents, I usually kept quiet and used what I learnt as blackmail to protect my brother or myself throughout our childhood although that did not always work."

"Wait, back up a bit, you said you did not want to scare me off, that he started to talk about me since we first met" John said "so how long have you been meeting up?"

"Oh we have always been meeting up since we both moved to London, it has only been recently that it has been more frequent and that was at my insistence for the hell he put me through." She rested her elbows on the table; hands in Sherlock's usual thinking pose.

"And you blackmailed people?" John looked at her.

"Yes well I was a child at the time and always more of a sociopath than Sherlock, using people to my advantage, manipulation them but I would say neither of us are actually sociopaths." Catherine said scratching the back of her head not meeting Johns gaze.

"I know he is not a sociopath he does not match the profile" John instantly replied

"Yes well we did see, well were forced to go to the school councillor, useless fool, at a young age and he decaled us sociopaths, I knew he was wrong, we both did I am sure, but the term sociopath helped protect Sherlock, made it easier so cut off emotions so he could no longer hurt from cruelness of the world. That is until you came along and proves that he does care despite what everyone, Sherlock included, thinks."

John was stunned.

"You can't put that all to me; I mean I am not that important." John was stammering.

Then he added "was his childhood really that bad?" John asked.

He was shocked to see her visibly stiffen.

"Childhood was complicated for all of us." Catherine said choosing her word carefully.

"It can't be that bad" the look on Catherine's face told him otherwise.

"When growing up, we were taught how to observe by our farther, we were too young to know that we should not know where a child had been by the grass on their shoes, if they have been where they shouldn't by burs in their hair or if their parents were divorcing by the state of their clothes or state of their nails. We shared our observations with our peers and were shunned for it. We only had each other, our parents and Mycroft. We were eight when farther died, mummy tried to understand to understand us, to observe and accept our observations, but she wasn't like us. Mycroft took over as a farther role when we needed a brother, because for us our farther was gone and we did not want a replacement. At the funeral neither of us cried, we knew crying wouldn't solve anything, wouldn't bring him back so we didn't. We were shunned even more by classmates calling us freaks, monsters and other cruel names because we did not understand why we needed to cry at our fathers' death we were not taught this. Although were sad and we did mourn we knew no amount of tears could bring the dead back to life. We both got more volatile, I with fists Sherlock with words, Mycroft left for university and after the school councillor fiasco, mummy, although she loved us, couldn't cope. She sent us to two different boarding schools, for boys and girls respectively, claiming it to be the best of both our interests but left Sherlock alone with no one to protect him or to stop him from going too far. That was when the bullying got worse. As soon as I could I finished school, since I declared I would be a writer I was disowned before I could meet up with Sherlock again. When she cut me out it became harder to talk to Sherlock, but him being at university made it easier than if he was at home to meet. Then the drugs came. When he started using I was scared, I knew how easily my family becomes addicts, to work, drink, food, the list can go on, and I was right. It was only when the police refused to let him to go to crime scenes high was when he got off them not including relapse, it was then I started to meet up with him more often than before but I could see the damage that the years had done to him. He has been hurt, was still being hurt and I could do nothing." At that Catherine's hands started to shake slightly, through anger at others and herself for not protecting her brother "He had built up his walls and I thought no one could take them down" Catherine said this the whole time staring into her tea hunched over, trying to curl in on herself.

John could only sit and listen, to a brief description of his friends past, all the time feeling even sorrier for Sherlock. John already knew that Sherlock must had been bullied, the man was so closed off and was so brilliant it was unavoidable but still he never imagined that his friend had been so alone, his farther that taught him to be who he is today passed away when he was still young, his elder brother then tried to take over that spot. The only other person, his sister, who feelings were the same as to what he was feeling was feeling the only one who came close to understanding, was then taken away as he was put up in a boarding school, away from what was left of his family, his home. He was alone for so long he had to close himself off from everyone just to survive. It also explained why he said caring was not an advantage. To them caring, grieving, it did nothing to what could be changed. Catherine cared and he obviously saw her hurt from it.

"I know Sherlock always cared about people, that is why he does what he does, but no one believe it, they think he just 'gets off on crime scene' as some officers put it, so he says. But you showed others and himself that he cares, as well as that you teach him when he goes too far, when he does things that are I believe you phrase it as 'a bit not good,'" she smiled when she finished " you're a good influence on my brother John. I really appreciate it."

Again John was stunned. Catherine was praising him so much. Did he really do so much for Sherlock?

"If you think this is all about praise it's not. There is one particular instance I am quite annoyed out"

John froze what could she mean. When he punched Sherlock after he came back, he doubted it she should know he would have been angry and something like that would happen, hell she probably hit him herself, a time he destroyed one of the experiments, no she probably has done that herself as a child. More and more incidents from when he and Sherlock got into arguments raced through his thoughts.

"It was when you went to visit Sebastian." Catherine's lips curled at the mention of his name. It was quite obvious how she felt about the man.

"What about it" John was mystified; he could not recall what he could have done. In fact it was Sherlock being a prick around that time.

"When Sherlock called you his friend you 'corrected' him and called yourself his college." the look she was giving him now could turn people to most people to stone, but John was in the army he was made of stronger stuff. Still it scared him. He was starting to worry. '_She's a Holmes and can probably get away with murder.' _He thought.

"Well at the time that was what I was" John replied not understanding the anger.

Catherine's glare intensified, _I wonder if Sherlock will be the one solving my murder? Will he convict his sister? Will Mycroft protect her? _' John thought.

"You could obviously tell Sherlock was not liked in university, Sebastian was one of the major bullies. Sherlock took that case partly because it was interesting." Catherine paused taking a breath "and although he never said in words it is obvious in my brothers actions that the main reason he took that case was to show to one of the many people that bullied him and made him feel alone that after so long he finally had a friend." She pauses and straitened even further. John meanwhile shrunk back in his seat.

"He introduced you as such yet you as good as denied it, in front of one of the people who mocked him for having no one. After that even when given an opportunity to show off he did not take it used to being mocked by Sebastian. Whenever he made deductions in the past Sebastian mocked him and others around him joined in. It was an automatic response not to show off because a small part of his brain feared that you, the only person outside the family to accept him, would join in and mock him like others before which he would not be able to take. Not from his only friend" Catherine finished and leaned back in her chair cataloguing all of John's reactions.

John starred. Could one word really have hurt Sherlock that much? Thinking about it now it must have hurt Sherlock, a person who doesn't have friends, for the person he called a friend to deny it, But after that explanation…

"Oh god," John said burying his head in his hands "I going to apologise for that"

Catherine sighed, looking at John reaction and was annoyed that she felt guilty.

"I might have looked too far in that point, but if I didn't you repaid him by always being there since especially when the world turned on him." She drawled but was secretly pleased when John looked up with a smile.

"I thought you said it would not be all praise" John quipped grinning when Catherine rolled her eye. '_God they really are brother and sister._'

"Well you looked like a kicked puppy and I couldn't help it" she said trying to sound bored but not quite managing to keep the smile off her face.

"Why haven't we met before? You seem like a really nice person." John asked, I mean at first he would have probably been unnerved by her but now, well she was funny and was similar to Sherlock so he thought they would have gotten on well.

"I'm not really, Sherlock is nicer than I am at times," Catherine said "The reason why Sherlock hasn't let us meet is mainly because I am female. He sees me as a threat. I am similar to him and he fears you may see this and will be heartbroken if you decide you're interested in me. Impossible I know. I would never date you you're not my type and are my brother's friend, and you would not even attempt to date me because of complications it would cause between you two."

"Why would Sherlock be heartbroken?" John tried to ignore the thudding of his heat, telling himself not to get his hopes up, it would never happen, could never happen.

"You love him." Catherine said, changing the subject.

"I'm not gay." John said an automatic response, but it was more to him than to Catherine.

"Sherlock doesn't do relationships" Catherine replied.

_'What has that got to do with anything, dammit all Holmes's are the same going off on tangents and expecting the rest of us to keep up. _'

"What is your point" John sighed. He was hurt, tired of hiding his emotions, of denying his feelings and the weight of the fact that even if he did love Sherlock, Catherine just said it, Sherlock does not do relationships; he would never feel the same as John does, and he was stupid to get his hopes up.

"My point being," Catherine had a cool calculating calm look on her face gauging Johns reaction "is that both of you are the others exception."

From John's confused look Catherine decided to continue.

"You're not gay or even Bi I believe, the fact is that the only man you have ever felt attracted to and in love with is Sherlock, your acceptation, Sherlock on the other hand simply did not seek out relationships at all, he did not feel the need, right now however he is pining over you. He is very smitten and I find it adorable seeing my twin looking like a schoolboy with a crush."

At first John just stared then he tried to make sense of what she just said deciding to start with the easiest part of the information first. He was glad about the clarification about his sexuality believing her because it made sense and she was a Holmes she would know more about him than he knew about himself, he had been confused about his sexuality since he found out about his feelings since it was only Sherlock he had feelings for, not any other man. Sherlock being his acceptation made sense, however the other half of the conversation.

"Sherlock…I'm his…acceptation?" John could not get his mind round it. Sherlock was pining over him. Why? He felt his pulse start to race but he squashed it down, he had to stop getting his hopes up. It just hurt too much.

"How can I put it simpler?" Catherine was exasperated, running her hands though her hair and sitting up. "The reason why we have been meeting up more often is because I am making him talk about his feelings for you. It's OBVIOUS! If I did not he would try to shut them off or try and get you out of his life so as not to risk feeling again and he has come too far for that. He fears your rejection, _'he only date's women', 'he is straight', 'even if he wasn't he wouldn't date me',_ on and on with the excuses so please; the reason why I have come is to essentially bang your heads together. You love each other it is obvious so please, please just get together already, if I have to hear about how you look when wake up and when you make tea your nose does this thing or how 'cute' you are when you frown or whatever else Sherlock is saying I might vomit or die from the sappiness. Or punch him. It is getting on my nerves. I can't put up with it much longer." She finished with a huff and fell back into the chair drinking the last of her tea in one gulp.

Sherlock loved him. Sherlock was in love with plain old boring John Hamish Watson. It was impossible wasn't it? But she wasn't lying, he had learnt enough from Sherlock to tell if she was lying what she was saying was too detailed to be a lie. God Sherlock loved him. A little (lot) part of him was celebrating.

"Can I have your phone?" John looked confused at the strange question especially after that intense conversation but handed it over all the same. _Is this something they all do? _ He thought recalling all the times Sherlock has taken has phone or asked for something that was on him.

After fiddling with it for a bit she handed the phone back.

"I have put my number in your phone and I have yours as well, I do hope you will keep in contact. I do hope we can be friends" with that Catherine stood, checked her phone, looking at the time and grabbed her coat turning to put it on.

"My nose does a thing, what thing?" John asked stunned, still trying to get over that big revelation.

"Well if my predictions are correct and they are hardly ever wrong ask him yourself" she turned and winked at John. _Ok she's doing this on purpose she can't do all this by accident, or coincidence she has to be acting like him to freak me out._

At that moment Sherlock stormed into the café. His cheeks were flushed and it must have been windy because his hair was all over the place. He scanned the café until he made eye contact with John. Everyone else in the café had the good sense not to talk, to get involved, but Sherlock's impressive entrance drew the attention of everyone including the kissing couple.

"John," he started then changed mind, instead turning on his sister "Catherine what have you been doing! John is my friend so you do not interfere with my life, unless you are determined to be like Mycroft. What have you said? What have you told him? You have no right getting involved in my life!"

"When my dear twin comes to me so upset of course I will get involved." Catherine said with a purr, putting on charm John has seen Sherlock do when trying to get information for witnesses "Also I asked to meet the famous John Watson that you did not shut up about again and again but you failed to bring him along, probably afraid that he might fall for me just because I am a woman," when she said this Sherlock went redder and couldn't look either Catherine or John in the eyes "So I took matters into my own hands which turned out very well because I could get a good read and an interesting conversation out of John without you around."

"You had no right" Sherlock repeated barely audible, sounding defeated.

"Yes I did you are my brother and I love you," she turned to face John "goodbye John," she turned back to Sherlock and gave him a hug which he didn't return "goodbye Sherlock I will contact you soon since we haven't had our monthly chat."

With that she left the café coat giving her a dramatic exit. The twins certainly had the same dramatic flair.

Still not meeting Johns eyes Sherlock asked "Should we head home?"

"Yes" John replied grabbing his coat and following Sherlock outside.

Once they reach the road Sherlock hailed a cab. John swore that he was a magnet for the things always one around when he needed it.

"221B Baker Street" Sherlock informed the driver and then fell into silence.

It was not unusual for silence to be between them. But this once was different, usual it was a comfortable silence between two friends but this time there was a tension between them and Sherlock made no attempt to talk.

Once they arrive Sherlock threw money at the cabbie and shot out the cab, opening the door and up the stairs just as John managed to get out the cab. By the time John was in the apartment, standing just inside the door he found Sherlock sulking on the sofa facing the wall.

"When did she come?" Sherlock asked not moving.

"Not too long after you left, she outsmarted you for a while" John replied looking at the back of his brooding friend.

"I should have expected she would do something like that I waited an extra 15 minutes just in case she was running late which she never does but I didn't… I didn't want to think that she would do something like that." Sherlock said with a sigh.

"So she is smart, cunning and manipulative. Aren't those the main qualities of a Holmes?" John replied trying to make a joke.

"How much did she tell you?" Sherlock sounded so sad it hurt John to hear it. But then he remembered what she actually said and started to smile.

"That you have been talking about me since day 1, I hurt your feelings when I referred to you as a college in front of Sebastian, which if I did I want to apologise you are my friend I was wrong to say otherwise, she's a writer, your mother disowned her because of that, she did not figure out you faked your death, and no matter what you say you are not a sociopath."

"Anything else to add?" Sherlock snapped still not looking at him.

"She reads my blog and thinks it's good." John knew what he wanted to hear but he felt like teasing the great Sherlock Holmes.

"John" Sherlock sounded exasperated.

"That I am your acceptation, that you have feelings for me." John was about to continue, to say how he felt but Sherlock interrupted.

"Evil woman, well know you know, don't worry about your chastity I don't plan to jump you, just forget what she said and I will do my best to delete these feelings. Just please don't leave. You're my friend above anything so please don't leave me." As he continued Sherlock's voice got quitter and sadder and it pulled on John heart to hear him like that.

"Sherlock," when John spoke Sherlock curled in on him-self, taking a deep breath John continued "you're my exception as well."

Sherlock flipped around and sat up on the sofa staring opened mouthed at John. John walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Sherlock. On impulse he took hold of Sherlock's hand and clasped it in his as he turned to face Sherlock who was still staring opened mouthed at what John had just said.

"After your 'death' I realised that I had feelings for you. It hurt because I thought I was realising this when it was too late, when you came back I was really happy, but I was also getting confused about by sexuality," Sherlock was still staring brain whirling at Johns speech "she explained to be that it doesn't matter how I identify as my sexuality, you are the only man I have ever had feelings for Sherlock and honestly I can't see myself with anyone else except you."

Sherlock continued to stare even when John had finished.

"You have feelings for me?" Sherlock seemed surprised. He couldn't process the fact that someone as brilliant as John could like someone as cold and emotionless as Sherlock.

"Yes you great big berk" John had a great big smile on his face, _this isn't a dream, this is actually happening._

John moved his hand onto Sherlock's cheek rubbing his thumb along his cheek. Sherlock leaned into the touch closing his eyes. Suddenly Sherlock's eyes snapped open again

"Umm John if we both have feelings for each other can we kiss"

"Oh god yes"

Sherlock leaned forward then hesitated. _'This must be his first kiss'_ John just smiled and closed the gap.

Sherlock's lips were soft against his; John was pressing lots of small chaste kisses against his lips while one hand was running though soft dark curls. The other was steadying himself on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock was equally excited, returning the kisses with enthusiasm, one hand mirroring his in John's hair while the other had found its way under John's jumper and shirt and was rubbing the warm skin he found. John pushed in for a deeper kiss, groaning at the contact. Sherlock was obviously a quick learner and the kiss was quickly getting more passionate.

"Sherlock wait do you really want this?" John had to ask, he needed to confirm this, that Sherlock was ok with this.

"For the love of, yes John I want this I have wanted this since the incident at the pool"

John paused; Sherlock had wanted this for that long?

"Bedroom?" John asked.

Sherlock grinned and quickly jumped up off the sofa, offering his hand to John. Smiling John took it and dragged Sherlock up to his bedroom.

Any second now.

3…2…1…

Catherine was waiting at the same café, today she and Pete were the only customers, the only other person being the barrister, a young shy girl. At the end of Catherine's mental countdown John and Sherlock sweeping through the door.

John noticed that Catherine has had a complete wardrobe change. Her hair still the same colour but now was spiked in different directions like she hadn't bothered to brush it, her blouse and trousers were replaced with a faded t-shirt and jeans. On her feet she was battered converses. On the back of her chair was faded denim jacket and a large handbag. She also had the sunglasses from before stuck precariously in her hair. But she still had the same grin on her face and eyes that seemed to read all your secrets in one glance.

"Right on time, as always brother dear, John good to see you again." Catherine smiled indicating to the two empty chairs around the table she was occupying, tea already ordered and still steaming.

"Hello Catherine," John was beaming; he hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up and realise that the previous day was defiantly not a dream "you look very different"

"Hello sister." Sherlock drawled, he was trying not to smile and he was trying to sound annoyed but was failing miserably at both.

"Good to see you two have finally gotten your acts together; Sherlock would have driven me mad otherwise," Catherine eyes flicked between the two men noticing the hickeys on her brothers neck and John still beaming face "fun night I see."

John smiled faltered a bit and he blushed, deep red up to his ears. Sherlock just sighed knowing that his sister would have figured this all out as soon as they sat down and since all that he did was talk about John to her ever since he met him he didn't even bother to hide it. It had nothing to do with or change the fact that he was ecstatic that John reciprocated his feeling.

"Now Catherine it's not nice to bully your brother and his boyfriend like that." Pete scolded from where he was sitting.

"Sisterly duty, I have too. Anyway yes John my wardrobe is different this is how I normally look; I was just testing you yesterday. I wanted to make sure you liked my brother for himself so I present myself as close to a female version of him without it being to obvious. It became apparent very quickly that you like Sherlock and no one else can do. That why I stopped bothering to even attempt to copy him"

"When did it become obvious?" John hoped that he had managed to convince her for some time.

"When I told you it was me that Sherlock was meeting up with so often," she turned to Sherlock "How could you have been so oblivious to John's feelings? They're painted all over his face; I'm disappointed in your observational skills Sherlock."

Sherlock huffed and took a sip on his tea, decidedly not looking at his sister. "It wasn't obvious."

"Yes it was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Ok, I can see this is going on for a while so I am putting a stop to it now," John said "are you two children?"

"She is" Sherlock replied sullenly.

"Don't start Sherlock" John turned to face him missing Catherine poking her tongue out at Sherlock.

Catherine was happy that after so long her brother had someone that accepted him no matter what stupid/mad/irresponsible/Sherlocky things he got up to. Also that said person would protect him which despite her brothers protests, he really did need was a big plus.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Sherlock and I am even happier that I no longer have to listen to your whining."

"I done whine" Sherlock resorted

That was met with a laugh form everyone in the café. John was momentarily confused, he could understand Catherine laugh but

"Oh yes I never introduce you," Catherine said seemingly reading her mind "Pete is an old friend of both me and Sherlock and the girl is his granddaughter. This café use to belong to Pete but now belongs to his son and his family. You saw his wife yesterday. Anyhow we met when we first came to London, needing a place to meet and this place let us come again after the first visit, which is quite rare."

"It also helped that we stopped an old employee from murdering Pete and changing his will to leave the son with nothing and the employee with the café. Quite interesting actually we were…" Sherlock started but Catherine raised her hand to signal for him to stop

"Though it is a fascinating story I have heard it, and it should not be repeated in front of a young child." Catherine said looking over to the young girl who was busying herself checking the coffee maker was ready.

"Yes well, when we were staring out in London Pete did keep an eye out for us, though he did care more for Catherine than me." Sherlock said.

"That because I was just as sweet as his granddaughter" Catherine gave a big grin over to Pete who was looking amused by their banter.

"Actually it was because he was the one who nearly exploded my kitchen nearly putting me out of business and nearly killing his sister." He replied.

"Wait a minute you value your business over my life." Catherine looked at him in mock horror on her face before dissolving into giggles.

"Yep" but the smile on the old man's face showed that another reason they get on so well is because of their similarities. This must have been a common joke for them.

"Getting back to the point, why did you want to meet up again so soon?" Sherlock asked his sister.

"Well I want to talk to both of you." Catherine smiled and John felt worried, it was a Mycroft type of smile and he doubted that could mean anything good was about to happen.

"John, I know you are a sweet guy, and Sherlock is a prick most of the time, but" She paused the smile had instantly dropped from Catherine's face while speaking "If you hurt my brother you will be praying that Mycroft finds you first. Because darling, unlike Mycroft I won't make you simply disappear, I will hurt you. I will not stop until I deem the pain I have made you experience is to same level you have hurt Sherlock to. Then and only then will I hand you over to Mycroft for him to do what he wishes to the person who hurt his little brother."

"Catherine how can you…" Sherlock was bristling but he was cut off when she turned her gaze to him.

"And Sherlock if I find out you hurt John in anyway, being callous of cutting like you are with the rest of the world or in any other way I will hunt you down and I swear to god they will not find the body."

"How come you kill me, but John only gets tortured." Sherlock asked, expecting the threats knowing that she was not likely to carry out either of them.

"Really Sherlock that's the part you're questioning, who gets hurt not the fact were getting hurt." John was looking between the two trying to decide who was madder.

"Mycroft would most likely want to deal with John in his own way for hurting you and I am not going to deny him that. However I like John he's a nice person so I'm not going to let you hurt him." Catherine answered her brother's question and smiled at the flicker of irritation when she talked about liking John.

"I won't hurt him." Sherlock replied quietly, reaching out and grabbing Johns' hand.

John smiled as his short fingers intertwined with Sherlock long ones. "I won't either"

Catherine smiled remembering all off her brothers scoffs at sentiment. He didn't seem to mind it now.

"Well I'm going to leave, seeing you two being so lovey dovey right in front of me remind me that I am alone." Catherine sighed and got up putting on her jacket and shouldering her bag. She was just about to leave when Sherlock started to speak.

"Catherine," Sherlock called.

Catherine walked over to where her brother was. He had stood the same time as his sister. He quickly leaned over and whispered in her ear something that John couldn't catch. With that he turned and marched out the café.

"Oi Sherlock!" John yelled then shook his head "Guess I will be seeing you then, goodbye Catherine" then John was out the door running to catch up with the tall detective.

Catherine just walked out the café walking in the other direction to her brother and John, chuckling at his departing words.

"Thank you for interfering."


End file.
